We were meant to be
by justplainoldme24
Summary: Phil leaving Keeley makes him think about their relationship and if possible, love. After finding out that she isn't married, 23 and successful, rich Phil returns and meets up with Keeley again, can he prove that they were meant to be. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

What do you think? Do you want or no?

Now I'm 15 years old and it has been...3-5 years since I last saw Phil of the Future. Early Christmas, I was flipping channels and I stumbled upon Family Channel. I saw Phil of the future and I smiled. Unfortunately, there was only five minutes left till it end but that doesn't stop Youtube for posting videos. I started watching and then I decided to start a fanfiction story for Phil of the Future. Of course this is Phil and Keely story. Check it out:

Summary: **(might be a bit long, but hopefully worth it if you read all words) *The episode where Keely becomes a 25 year old person just gave me this whole idea. Don't ask why though...it's a long story.**

Phil and Keely have been best friends ever since they first met in high school. But after Phil's father fixed the time machine (i kind of forget about some stuff, it's been so long), Phil realizes how much he really loves Keely and didn't want to leave her. He wants to go back to school only to find Keely and confess his love, but was still afraid. Unfortunately, Phil's parent disagrees that he should stay and then he left. Only to return back when he was 23! Realizing that it was a mistake and taking a look back in the past, he finds out that Keely is not married and that there could be a chance between the two. He returns but becomes an instant success with inventions.

It turns out Phil made some...first generation type of the instruments and gadgets he used while with Keely and in the past. Of course this doesn't lead to people believing that he is from the future but that he's a genius and like a young Steve Jobs. He even created his own store and it was packed, worldwide. As his success progress, he mets with Keely again who at first doesn't remember him but never stopped thinking about the "14 year old" Phil since he left. She meets him again and the two begins to bond over lunch, dinner, shopping dates, traveling, etc. Can Phil make Keely realize that they belong together? Will Phil finally step up the chance to confess his love for her? Would Keely agree and feel the same way?

Under category: Romance (maybe drama)

Find out!

If you want it please review and if you would like something to add to it, please do not hesitate!


	2. Good Bye Keeley

**Author: So I left the summary, full, in the previous chapter and here is the first chapter. For the first two or three chapters (maybe two) it will be in the year 2006 and 2121. At first, this is where Phil travels back to 2121 but only to think about whether he should do something before he leaves. Read it and tell me what do you think. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 1:

It was suppose to be the greatest day of his life like any. This is how Phil's day usually goes. First, he wakes up on a day in the year 2006 only to be greeted by his best friend and secret crush, Keeley. Next, they would go to school and always encounter problems only to be solved by gadgets designed from the future. Thirdly, Keeley would smile that 'oh so wonderful' smile Phil adored and they would hug because he usually 'saved the day'. Last thing that happens is Phil falling asleep with his mind set on Keeley and followed by dreams.

But that all was about to disappear as soon as his father said, "Honey! Kids! I fixed the time MACHINE! WE"RE GOING BACK!" Of course the father was happy, mother full of tears realizing that this is the end of the time in this century and as for Pim, Phil's sister.

"YES! FINALLY WE GOT OUT OF THIS DUMP!" Phil should be happy, this is what he wanted from the beginning but truthfully after he met Keeley and every time his father mention that he is getting closer to fixing the time machine, Phil get's slightly disappointed.

"Phil aren't you excited honey?" Phil snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his mom. "Yeah mom, fantastic." Although he concealed his inner feelings about this enlightening news, well to the family, his mom was able to understand his problem. "Oh honey, I know you're going to miss this century and Keeley but think about all the other friends back in the year 2121."

Phil looked down for a minute and shook his head, then turned back to face his mom. "No mom, they don't compare to Keeley, I-I..." Phil stopped in his words, he was really going to say that he loved her but he couldn't admit it to his own parents. "Well...since this is your last day honey, you should make this count."

**Phil's P.O.V.**

My mom was right, I should make this count, I should make this the best last day as possible and with Keeley. I smiled at my mom and thanked her and left, but not before kissing her on the cheek.

When I left my house I caught up with Keeley who was also on her way to school. "Hey Phil, what's up?" She looked so cheerful with her question. When I saw her asked that, my smile just turned into frown. Keeley took notice of this and asked a second question, "What's wrong Phil?"

I hate to tell her but I don't want to leave her pondering for eternity on what happened to Phil Diffy. So I gulped as I answered. "Keels...this is hard to say. M-my dad fixed the time machine." Now it was her turn to frown. "Oh, your dad..so..your going back..." "Back to the future." I finished off her sentence. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to do.

She started to tear up. "Oh no. Keels please, I'll be back for you. It's not like it's the end of the world you know." She wiped her tears and spoke "I-I know Phil that it isn't the end of the world...but I just don't like losing my best friend." I nodded to that, I hate to lose my best friend. "If you want...we could skip school for this day." Keeley shook her head. "My mom would kill me because I told her I was going to school and if we don't come then the school would call and we-I would get killed."

I nodded once again at that. "I see, I would hate for my bf to get killed." Keeley shared a little laugh with me. "Well I could spend half the day with you but then I have to get back home." Keeley nodded.

We had a pretty good day but when it came to lunch, Pim and I left back to home and we shared out good-byes. As we got home, our family was packed and ready to head in the machine. My last thought were about Keeley. Actually it was more like flashbacks; halloween, dances, babysitting, owning doggie daycare, etc. I was going to miss her but I was going to come back for her.

"Okay Guys let's go!" My dad said as we all went into the machine. My dad headed towards the year 2121 through the time-warp. I actually wanted to tell her my feelings for her but then it would only leave her pondering. Can't do this. But I was going back...someday.

**Okay my chapters are going to be pretty short like this, some even longer. I will do my best to update a chapter EVERYDAY till the 5th or 4th of January. Then it could be every other two weeks or on the weekends, friday and saturday and maybe sundays. So if you like it, you know what to do. Review. :) My ideas for this story are inspired by scenes in the t.v. show. Love the show! Write you later in the future! lol!**


	3. He is back in the year as 2015

**For those who are reading but don't have an account and want to review, you can! Just so you know. This chapter is a bit longer than the other one but you just might love it! :)**

**Chapter 2:**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

We were back in the year 2121 and it's been the same. But only one thing has been on my mind. Keeley. Leaving her was a mistake but what can I do, I was just only a teenager who was accidentally but not regrettably in love with a wonderful girl like Keeley. As the years roll by both Keeley and I aged. I have never stopped thinking about her or even checking her out.

I know what your thinking. Checking her out? Are you a stalker or something? But the truth is people, whether a crush or in love with someone, they can stalk...I mean that's what they did back in 2006 on this...what's it called? Fer-no. Something with a book? What was it again? Oh yeah! Facebook. It was Facebook. But I had a more advanced piece than Mark Zuckerberg...the Giggle. I looked up Keeley Teslow in the year 2006, I didn't care what day, it displays them all one by one. Just seeing those golden locks but the next year, 2007, those locks became strawberry and eventually back to gold. Years have rolled by between Keeley and I. She graduated and so did I.

_9 years later (ages 23 for Phil and Keeley)_

I graduated with Honors in Technologic Future Aspects as she graduated with honours, as well, in...well it was high school so not much recognition but hey! Times are different and we have a more advanced education based system than she does. You know...I still miss her and the year 2006 or 2007, whatever as long as it has Keeley and I! So where are we today?

Well Phil Diffy, search him up:

_Phil Diffy age: 23, Chief of Robotics in Curtis Rocks-Robo Company, #1 in the world. _

That's right! I was...no, am a success. I make a lot of money and you know what. It actually sucks! I know what you're thinking, I make a lot and a lot of MONEY, have practically girls throw at yourself and kiss you, worship you, offer lust to you. Then your friends with one of the most famous people in the galaxy! So how can that suck?

Well you're not sharing ANY of that with someone you really care about. Keeley. I rather have this, if I could I would bring her back to the future and see if she would want to live with me. But of course that's not going to happen, I couldn't bring her into the world or at least my kind of world with her not knowing what to do.

That night I was tired but full of hope. Okay again with the questions: What night? Why were you tired yet full of hope? Well I'll tell ya!

There was this one night where I was invited into the Galaxy Sports Award-Ceremony. I was practically the main person there even though I didn't play any sports professionally. After a few drinks and having waitresses bring me floating shrimp puffs and have them flirting with me, I was wondering to myself. It has been so long since I last saw Keeley or anything about that.

So I left the ceremony and went home. Took off my shirt and changed into my pj pants with a zap, literally! I put my clothing wizard down and sat in my chair. I touched the on button on my chair and my virtual laptop popped up. Then I attached a wire to the giggle and my laptop to show the giggle's presentation in a much bigger and brighter way.

"Keeley Teslow age 23" I said to the giggle and it showed me. Oh wow, she looked extremely beautiful. She was walking with some girl and holding her hand. The other girl has to look about 3 or 4. She's married. Wait a minute! Just for a minute I thought my world stopped and I thought that was her daughter and she's married when she is not for the fact that she's not MARRIED! WOOO! YES! WAIT ANOTHER MINUTE!

Then who's that girl? Could it be her daughter? Maybe she's divorced. But then I saw her walk to another lady and handed the girl to her. The lady said "Oh thank you Keels I owe you one!" "No problem Kendra, happy to baby-sit adorable Abany."

Abany as Abany, Kendra's daughter and not Keeley. Is she even dating? I did even more research and found out that she was still single. This was a sign, she's single, I haven't stopped thinking about her, hopefully she hasn't either about me and we could be together. My mind was made up. I packed some 21st century clothing, stylish ones not the one I wore in high school. I exchanged my millions into 21st century money which was worth a HECK lot more...well in their time. I took one last look at my house. I didn't know what to do with it, if things work out i'll go back and sell it. If not...let's just hope it does ok?

I went into my car and time traveled back to the year 2015 and there was I. But my car is a dead give-away so I decided to change it in private. As I drove it to a dark alley, hopefully no one was there I changed my car with one touch. The first was okay but seems too old. Next I changed it, it was alright but the front was butt-ugly! Last time and I got a black, sleek Mercedes Benz. I always did prefer the Benz, this would have to do.

I needed to remind Keeley that I was here but I couldn't just go up and say "Keels, hey remember me!" No, but then my car spoke to me. "Why not get a job that reaches millions including Ms. Teslow?"

I nodded my head into the idea and said it was a good idea. But then I saw some hard-core criminals coming my way...at least from the shadows and cold, hard voice. I got into my car and sped off to the park where I last saw Keeley. I put the top on of my convertible and did some research. Then one caught my eye. "Apple, shut-down forever?"

Apple...oh right that company. I remember that from the future...or past. Whatever. All I know it went down and Windows gained higher praise however it was much evil after that. If I save the company, then the future could change. For the best or worst. I don't care, whatever to get Keeley and I together. I looked back at the headline and realized that it was today's date. My mind was made up, I was going to head down the headquarters and take over. First I have to convince them.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later:<p>

"Tim what are you going to do? You're in your 60's and you can't run this company any more, some have already called it quits!" Tim Cook looked at his friend who was making his point very clear. "Well it's not my fault Steve left me only four years of planning and devices to sell. And besides to too late now!"

"Or is it?" I said as I stood near the door.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" "Oh your secretary said just go right in, why the hell should I care, and then she left and I went in." I saw Tim just put his head down in shame and shook his head.

"Ok then who are you?" His friend asked. I walked towards them to shake their hands, which they did. "Your saviour. I come from California as well and I heard that your company is going down and I couldn't help hear that your in need of a new device or ideas." "Ok do you have them here?"

"I was actually working on a laptop of my own but didn't want to start a company, it felt like a lot of money, so I came here to show you this."

I took out my "future" laptop and showed them all the unique features and said that this didn't cost me much and it's almost the same price for a MacBook Pro, 13 inch of course. They were so amused and surprised that I invented such a thing.

"Oh my god, wh-what did you say your name was again?"

"Phil. Phil Diffy."

"Well Phil Diffy, quit with whatever job you had before! How would you like to be the new CEO of Apple?"

I smiled and nodded. And there was my new job at something so EASY to do for me and that job involved world-wide things! Hopefully to get Keeley's attention! "Phil come with me and Mark set up a world conference."

'YES!' I screamed in my mind. We went outside and we saw a lot of paparazzi out there and when we got out, there were a lot of questions being asked.

"Tim how do you explain the company's downfall?"

"Tim what do you plan to do to patch it up?"

"Are you going to keep working till your 70's or 80's?"

I saw Tim go up to the podium and talk. "Look ladies and gentlemen! I'm officially retired but my buddy here, Apple, is not. I bring to you a new level of inventions that is about to be brought out from Apple. Ladies and Gentlemen, take a look at this handsome gentlemen right here!" The whole crowd looked at me and I looked but with a bit more widened eyes back at them since it felt just a bit creepy. I waved hi and then looked back at Tim.

"This man, Phil Diffy, is and as off July 2015, CEO of Apple and will produce new inventions, he just shown us his idea for a laptop and it was magical! Better than ever, you'll expect it very soon." The whole audience clapped and we took some questions. The last question was for me. "Phil or Mr. Diffy, how do you feel about Apple?"

"I feel like Apple is about to get even more extraordinary and will be an interesting time for me and the world." Everyone clapped and after an hour, I walked down to my new office and took a look at my new company. I couldn't help but feel happiness and hope that Keeley saw this.

After a while I left and drove for a while only to see a new and beautiful house for sale. As I walked in, the sun shined through the windows and out there was a beautiful pool with lights around it.

"It's a beauty isn't it?" I turned around to see a realtor.

"Yeah, how much is this?"

"Um. 2. 2 million." "That's it?" Okay that is not normally the actual reaction that people should have but hey I'm different. After talking and taking a tour, I knew this was the house for me! So I bought it. The realtor as first was a bit shocked but then again who was he to argue? So after the realtor left and took the sold sign away, I went upstairs to the masterbedroom and looked out the window. "Where are you Keeley Teslow?"

* * *

><p>Next Day:<p>

"Hey Keeley!" 23 year old Keeley Teslow greeted her friend from University as she came with two cup of coffee in her hand, handing one to Keeley.

"Hey Martha, what's up?" "It turns out that Apple is not going down after all." She took out the newspaper from her arm and showed the front page to Keeley who face was turned away only to look at her coffee. "What are you talking about Martha, I thought Tim was going to retire." "Nope, there's a new and cuter guy taking over and apparently young but a genius too! He's going to be the CEO, look!"

Martha shook Keeley who was startled at first but looked at the paper and her smile slowly faded. "Oh my god..." She whispered. She took the paper from Martha as she sipped her coffee and saw it.

Phil Diffy's smiling face on the front cover. The headline "New and Young but a Genius Apple CEO: Phil Diffy". She whispered to herself. "My Phil. He's here. He's back."

**Author: So what do you guys think, be honest but try to be nice at the same time! :)**


End file.
